


This One Time, At Bella Boot Camp...

by iambjo12



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Beca finally does something to save Aubrey from this kid Josh. Except he doesn't get it. So they explain and explain. And claims are made that weren't there before but should have been.





	This One Time, At Bella Boot Camp...

Beca arrives home late and is about to head upstairs to put her shit down and change when Chloe stops her at the door. They both look out back where the party is starting to find some kid trying to get all up in Aubrey’s space. She’s carefully backing away from him. Beca has no idea what Chloe’s been rambling about, to focused on what’s in front of them. 

  
  


“Who’s that?” she asks, cutting Chloe off mid word. 

“Oh, um, I think his name’s Josh. The guy that Aubrey’s been tutoring in Calculus. Anyway, so like I was saying, we’re out of…”

“He serious thinks he has a shot with her?”

Chloe sighs, rolls her blue eyes, and counts to ten. Obviously Beca is going to be useless to her until they address the pink polka-dotted elephant that’s been in the room since Beca’s freshman year.

“I’m sure Bree’s just trying to turn him down as nicely as possible,” Chloe says, because that’s the thing. Aubrey is one of the nicest people in world but the other Bella’s took awhile to figure that out with how Nazi Aubrey took over her senior year. They all know now, especially Beca, but as the tiny brunette scoffs and crosses her arms, it’s kind of like she misses the blonde’s more dominant behavior, especially when it involves other freshman’s having just as huge of a crush on her as Beca did back then...

“She should just shoot him down already.”

...And now instead of a huge crush it’s more like an obsession that they don’t talk about. Like ever. Even when it’s really fucking obvious. Like right now.

“Why don’t you go save her the trouble then,” Chloe suggests and shrugs her shoulders when Beca finally turns to look at her for the first time that night. “What? She’s single, you’re single… she’s too nice to just get on with her night and leave him in the dust.”

Chloe watches as Beca turns back to the table Aubrey and Josh are sitting at. The kid’s practically in the blonde’s lap at this point and she has her hands in the air, obvious discomfort on her face. Beca nods once, why Chloe has no idea, she knew Beca was going to do something about it as soon as it started twenty minutes before the brunette even got home. Then she’s striding across the lawn, bag still strapped across her tiny body, work badge dangingly from her hip, bouncing with each determined step. Then she’s sliding across the table on her front, cupping the blonde’s cheeks with her hands, her shoulder shoving the kid away, and kissing Aubrey with everything she has. Chloe just whispers ‘finally’ and turns away to look for her keys. Obviously it’s up to her to keep their party stocked with cups. 

<>\m/<>

When they both mutually pull away from the other’s lips, it is with a deep breath and smoldering eyes. Then a foolish sound comes, that of a throat being cleared awkwardly. And Beca remembers why it was that she had suddenly acted on her feelings for the blonde in the first place. 

“I’m sorry I’m late babe, I just got home,” Beca says. She sees the hint of a smile on pink lips and amusement in dark blue eyes, much like her own. 

“Why don’t you go up to our room, make yourself a little more comfortable,” Aubrey wipes absently at Beca’s wet lips before meeting midnight blue again, “then come back to me. Preferably with a drink, you know what I like, darling.”

That gets the blonde a happy little sigh and a peck on the cheek before the brunette is scrambling off of the table and back into the house. Aubrey watches her go before the obnoxious throat clearing starts again. She swallows a sigh before turning back to the student she is never going to help out again. 

“As I was saying Josh, I’m not interested.”

<>\m/<>

Josh is still hanging around after Beca comes back down from slipping out of her work clothes and into a comfortably worn out tee and skinny jeans. She growls as she makes her way back over to them and unceremoniously plops herself down in the blonde’s lap. 

“So who’s your friend Aubs?”

Beca scoffs out loud at that. No one calls the blonde  _ Aubs _ , not that she knows anyway. It doesn’t suit her at all. Not to mention with all the throat clearing, she doubts her missed their kiss. 

“Do you go around kissing your  _ friends _ like that, dude?” Beca asks before she can stop herself. Not like she really thought she would. After all, the whole point of this is to kiss Aubrey, oh, and get this troll to back the fuck off. 

Aubrey slides her hands under the worn heather grey shirt to rest against the tiny brunette’s abdomen. It’s a possessive gesture that neither woman find offensive. 

“This is Beca and seeing as how it’s apparently not obvious enough, she’s my girlfriend,” Aubrey replies, scratching her nails gently across quivering muscles. Beca hums in reply. Both to the claim and the action under her shirt. 

“Girlfriend?” comes the expected baffled reply from their right and Beca’s eyes shoot open, shocked at not having noticing them close in the first place. 

“Yep,” she says, ‘p’ popping and all. “Girlfriend, as in ‘hey, hey I don’t like your girlfriend’”, she sings softly then blushes not for the performance, just the small admittance that she knows an Avril Lavigne song in front of Aubrey, who tickles her in response to  _ that. _ And now it’s Beca doing the awkward throat clearing. 

“What?” is Josh’s stunning response this time. 

“For the love of Pete, dude. It’s clear on why you need help with Calc. Did Bree have to go over Algebra with you first?

“No and I don’t have a girlfriend for you to not like.”

“Shocker. Why don’t you try to get one who doesn't already have one,” Beca says placing her hands on Aubrey’s forearms. 

“Like who?”

“Now I get why this conversation was still going on when I got back down here. Holy balls he’s dense,” Beca comments staring at Josh but definitely talking to Aubrey who just nods her responses and sets her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. 

“Look, I’m not going to find a girlfriend for you. I barely found myself one,” Beca pauses as Aubrey chuckles low and seductive in her ear. “Point is, Aubrey is not going to be it. This is a party, perfect opportunity for you to find someone else to focus on.”

“Like you?”

“No not…” Beca huffs and starts to fidget on the blonde’s lap. “Someone who doesn’t already have a partner. I’m Aubrey’s girlfriend, she is mine. So go find someone else out there, away from here. Like, super far.”

It was with a shrug giving off far too much casualness that Josh turns and walks away. Straight into Fat Amy. Then there’s a bunch of nodding, patting on the back, and then an exchange of money. Beca leaps to her feet. 

“AMY!” 

Aubrey pulls the tiny brunette back down on her lap and holds her closer. 

“Aubrey, let me go,” Beca demands.

“No,” Aubrey replies. 

“But...But…Cahoots!”

“So? Just let it be and stay here where you belong,” Aubrey offers, nuzzling her nose into brown hair. 

“How are you okay with this?” Beca gives up her fight to stand and slumps back against the blonde’s chest.

“Because you finally kissed me. Because I finally have you in my arms. And because I finally have the courage to talk to you about us.”

“Us?” Beca utters quietly. 

Aubrey rolls her eyes and gives Beca a little squeeze.

“Now who’s being dense?” the blonde jokes. 

“Me?”

“Yo B! Cap!” Cynthia Rose hollers as she makes her way across the lawn, already littered with garbage. 

“Cap’n and Cap’n,” Stacie says following close behind their friend. 

“Ladies,” Aubrey says. Beca doesn’t even try to move off the blonde’s lap, if anything she scoots back more. 

“What up aca-nerds,” Beca greets. 

“We were wondering if there was anything anyone needed from the store?” Cynthia Rose says and she takes the seat next to them. Stacie leans against her.

“Oh, ah, Chlo was trying to tell me something earlier but I honestly have no idea what it was,” Beca replies. 

“She was worried about cups earlier,” Aubrey adds in.

“Well if B didn’t use them for practice… Ow! Damn you’s tiny but can still pack a punch, girl,” Cynthia Rose stands and walks into the house in hopes of finding the redhead.

Stacie takes them in for a moment more before murmuring ‘mm mm’ and takes off after their friend. 

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all,” Beca mutters. She turns so she’s sideways on the blonde’s lap now so that they can see each other. 

“It wouldn’t have been if you hadn’t assaulted one of our friends,” Aubrey comments. Beca shrugs. “Why do you always go to the hitty place, anyway?”

“Because I have mad survival skills,” Beca replies in earnest. 

“So, back to us…”

“There’s an us?”

“I’d like there to be and despite your attempts of ruining the progress I’m making here, I’d say you want there to be too.”

“I do,” Beca says meeting the blonde’s gaze. 

“Good, now that that’s all sorted…”

“You ever notice that’s kind of a British thing… getting things ‘sorted’...”

“And here I thought our transition into a relationship might result in some more of those kisses…” Aubrey trails off as Beca turns in her lap more and lips are meeting lips again. 

<>\m/<>

“About damn time, I say,” Cynthia Rose says as her and Stacie stand around by the door. Chloe comes through with two bags of nothing but solo cups of multiple colors. “Girl, check this shit out.”

Chloe peaks over their shoulders, rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen, mumbling all the while. 

Fat Amy comes up behind them and jumps for joy when she sees Aubrey and Beca still kissing. 

“Yes! Cap’n owes me $50 bucks,” she says.

“We have too many Cap’ns around this place,” Stacie comments.

“So now what do talk about that’s not being talked about?” Cynthia Rose asks.

“This one time, at Bella boot camp…” Fat Amy starts to say before everyone around her cuts her off by screaming “NO!”


End file.
